User talk:Seaside98
Wow, Seaside... It's amazing. :P I'll just check with the other admins before applying it, but you did a great job. :P I always get angry when I'm working with stuff like this. :P Sometimes it is fun, though! :) Okay, I'll wait to move it. I'd like to do the logo, but you can make one if you want. Just make sure you don't make it better than mine. :P I need to come up with a new way to write "wiki" :P LOL, I'm not even going to waste my time making a new one. :P Where did you get the text from? That's typically my main problem - I can't find any good text generator, and I stink at making my own. :P Oh, you made the favicon, too! O_O LOL :P I uploaded the favicon. :) As far as I can see, the login menu and the edit dropdown menu are both completely fine. I have no idea what either you mean or that z-index edit was for... Explain please! -Sherm Fixed the login thing. I'd love to set cookies, but that's in JavaScript; I only dabble in jQuery, so I'm completely lost. I can do my best, though. Off to w3schools I go... -Sherm I wub those automated messages. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legomessageboards/images/e/ef/Brickface.png LCF119 Talk to MEH!!! 01:16, November 16, 2012 (UTC) LawL. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110420112327/legomessageboards/images/4/47/Tongue_Smiley.gif You were right, it is too light. See Drew's talk page. -Sherm :Yeah, the clock looks good. I made one tiny change, doesn't affect the performance at all. -Sherm Agreed, let's get as much done tonight as we can. And don't count on having an admin update codes, it's not very efficient, believe me. Also, I updated the time/date code, now it's just one a. Shorter load time. :) -Sherm :I'm familiar with the code, I have it on LUSW and I also implemented it on NSW. Yes, let's add it. Really useful. -Sherm I'm in chat if you want. -Sherm Well, the code that I was working on last night ultimately failed. So now I'm trying to incorporate it into the source via my personal JS page. It's faster with updating. But I'll put it back the moment it's ready! And I don't think we'll need until the weekend... We're almost done! -Sherm Nah, I can do that in CSS with two codes. Would you think something like that is a good idea...? -Sherm You really want to go there again? :P -Sherm I'll work on it the moment I can. And spoiler is almost fixed. I'll be back in a few hours. Sorry. -Sherm Couldn't fix the Recent Changes bug. I'd need to know a bit more about JavaScript. As for the spoilers template, it works like a charm now! -Sherm He didn't forget the favicon, it just takes a few days to update. -Sherm No, your code didn't work on RecentChanges, I'm editing it now. Navbar is Wikia's fault, they'll fix. -Sherm Well, didn't work for me, and the code's a bit messy anyway. I'll see what I can do... -Sherm Did not mean for that to be taken the wrong way. -_- If and else did the same thing, I'm going to combine them. -Sherm Turns out it wasn't the code, it was Wikia's update that was messing with it. Sorry about that, and added a few styles while at it. And you're the best scripter here, you know more JS than I do... -Sherm That sounds too familiar for comfort. :P -Sherm Just temp until Lia is straightened out. Then we'll move Ajax over to the real wiki. -Sherm Nah... We'll find a new project. ;) -Sherm Wasn't me, it was a Wikia update. Easy fix. Why do you automatically assume that I screwed up? :P -Sherm Sorry, but I think it'd be best if we didn't promote anyone to admin here. A lot of the pages on this wiki are directly imported to the LMBW. It's fine for someone like Sherm, who can be a big help with the skin and stuff, but I'd rather not let anyone less experienced have access. I think it'd be best to use a different wiki. If you want, you can even use my test wiki. :) Drewlzoo xD Wow... Btw, could you link me to the script for the snow falling effect, I want to run it in my console while working on the foreground. --Nxtstep101 (talk) Thanks! Actually I already have that plugin, it really helps a lot. :) -Nxtstep101 (talk) Sorry I didn't reply to you earlier, I was eating dinner. :P I'm glad you like it so far, although I'm not finished yet. :P :Oh! And thanks for making those changes to my css. :) -Nxtstep101 (talk) I think you are excited because your getting a new puppy, because honestly, I'm not to pleased with the result quite yet. xD -Nxtstep101 (talk) Do you think it would look good to make some of the buttons in chat red and green? Or should we just stick with blueish colors? I'm just going to do the red and green for now, if you dislike it then do tell and I will change it. :P -Nxtstep101 (talk) Okay, thanks for the input! I (hopefully) will finish it today. :D And yes, I think they could have done better on the new design. :P -Nxtstep101 (talk) I will be gone all day today, so I'll have to finish up the skin tomorrow. :) -Nxtstep101 (talk) Forget what I said above, we got snowed in. D: :P Okay, I'll do the white text, and I am working on a gradient for the rail. :3 -Nxtstep101 (talk) I can't figure out what color the links should be... Any ideas? :P -Nxtstep101 (talk) OK! I will do that tonight. -Nxtstep101 (talk) What would we do without google? :P -Nxtstep101 (talk) I detest Bing. :P -Nxtstep101 (talk) Hey Sea, I noticed a glitch with the Winter skin on chat, the scroll bar on the users rail disappears so you can't see everyone on chat. 'Spy, Agent - ' I suppose you can fix it? :P 'Spy, Agent - ' Great! Thanks! :D 'Spy, Agent - ' Dropbox is only for iOS, right? That... is... epic! xD I can't wait until April 1st. :P -Nxtstep101 (talk) Oh okay, I should download it sometime. That's weird.. It doesn't lag for me in my JS page. -Nxtstep101 (talk) The snow falling script. :P -Nxtstep101 (talk) If you put it in your personal JS it does. :P -Nxtstep101 (talk) Is there anyway you could make a template that would alert someone whenever a certain page is edited? Kind of like what it does when you edit a talk page. :P -Nxtstep101 (talk) Awesome! :D It is going to be used for people that want talk pages instead of message walls, their page would be under their namespace like: User:Nxtstep101/Talk. I can't wait to see what you come up with! :D -Nxtstep101 (talk) I'd go with the simple one, because that's all that is really needed for a talk page. -Nxtstep101 (talk) Troll. I did it here. 'Spy, Agent - ' That's odd... It works on my iPad Mini... 'Spy, Agent - ' LOL That's pretty neat. Were you thinking about adding it to the LMBW chat? -Nxtstep101 (talk) Okay, sure! BTW, will it work if I have this on? Okay, it said true. 'Spy, Agent - ' Okay :P 'Spy, Agent - ' Alrighty! :) -Nxtstep101 (talk) I'm SPAMMING!!! :D So... what's with the navigation bar disappearing so much? On blogs, talk pages, and other places; I haven't looked for a pattern yet when it disappears, but it's annoying.... -The Guy Still broken, even after cache clearing. :c And WHAT is up with the entire page just randomly wiggling like the links in chat?? -The Guy Navbar is gone on this wiki I guess. The messaging system is all messed up too, like I was on the main LMBW wiki and it said I had messages from "Lego message boards test wiki", and another bubble said "LMB Test Wiki". Not sure what's up with that. Anyway, when I got here via bubble link, it came up with a couple messages "You have a new message from BusyCityGuy". What? I didn't leave myself a message, and why is it notifying me twice? :P -The Guy Fix it. You fixed it at main wiki, right? I think so. So now I have THREE bubbles. Two that say "You have a new message from BusyCityGuy" and a third that just says "You have new messages". Really? :P -The Guy Ah, that actually makes sense, yeah I added your page to mine so that I'd get all o' your latest experimental updates & things. Backfired. xD -The Guy Sounds interesting. What are you planning to use it for? :P Hey, do you know how to append wiki text? I tried but it wouldn't work. 05:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry I missed you! D: Could you come on again? 'Spy, Agent - ' RE That's what I thought. I was attempting to append this: Blog_posts to a seperate subnav on the wikia header. I don't think it can be done with HTML or JavaScript, though. :Aw, that what I thought. Thanks for looking into it though! :) http://botlzoo.x10.mx/test/seaside/ Drewlzoo